We're All Just Crazy
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Twenty random children are selected to be medical guinea pigs at a new mental institution. Tweek's POV, while he meets new people that relate to his messed up problems. Creek story and plenty of other pairings mentioned. Rated T for violence, swearing etc


**Being Different isn't Accepted**

"Make yourself comfortable, we're going to have a bit of a conversation, just to explain everything." I scurried to an empty seat that was a good distance away from the rest of the patients. "You're here for medical attention. We want to help you and we know you need the help. Some may be in denial, some may already be at terms with their illness, but some may not care. We want to change your thoughts to better, happy ones."

Sweet Jesus! A crazy hut! I can't handle this type of pressure, man. It's not good for my health, I'm going to have a heart attack or something!

"As you all know Miraculous Medical Confinement is a new hospital designed specifically for young children, pre-teens and even older teens. So considering it's new we are experimenting to see if our services will help more than the average juvenile wards in other institutions."

So now we're medically crazy guinea pigs! Argh!

"Everyone will be paired with one roommate, someone you've never met and someone that can possibly help you find your inner self!" what if they don't like me and they get violent? I can't believe my parents would put me in this situation, it's life or death! "Only a selected few are here for the trial, twenty kids to be specific."

"You can meet your roommates, then go to lunch in fifteen minutes." announced another cheerful nurse. Why is she happy? I just found out I'm certifiably insane and she's giggling!

Fifteen minutes later…

I twitched quietly in my seat, with the exception of a few moans that I couldn't contain. It's not my fault that I have an anxiety disorder and attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. I can't control my sudden jerks and twitches, even though I'd do anything to stop them! People stare at me like I'm a freak and that's why I'm locked up here!

I started hyperventilating. I can't be locked up here! Jesus Christ! I'm going to develop claustrophobia too! And all these white walls and floors are going to drive me to an extreme level of insanity! Within these months I'm going to turn into a psychopath like Michael Myers from Halloween! I can't handle that kind of pressure, man!

I snapped back to reality and screamed. Great, now everyone here is going to judge me too… I looked up and noticed someone staring at me. Without another thought I looked back down at my tray and let out a whine. I was bracing myself to be hit or mocked but that didn't happen.

I opened one eye cautiously and slowly looked upwards at the boy with a blue hat. He stared down at me blankly. "Can I sit here?"

I quickly scanned the empty table. It's just like my school cafeteria, a bunch of tables and plenty of people to fill them, yet I'm still sitting alone. Obviously the table was empty, maybe he's blind! Jesus Christ, I can't be rude to blind people! "Y-yeah." I managed to stutter out.

He sat down across from me and didn't utter another word. I just stared at him not touching my food, just observing him eat his. His eyes were gray, that proves he's blind! He probably doesn't even realize how much of an ugly loser I am. If he really could see, he would know better than to be seen with someone this pathetic…

I continued staring until he glanced up and I spazzed. "Gah!" I looked around nervously and eventually focused on my mashed potatoes. They looked pretty mushy…

Wait? Why am I looking away, he's blind he won't be able to tell if I'm staring or not. Use your brain, Tweek! I scolded myself internally and looked back at him, he was still staring.

For a moment it felt like he wasn't blind because he made direct eye contact with me. I mean maybe I should've expected that, he's sitting directly parallel of me, so of course he'll be staring forward! Stupid Tweek…Maybe I should test it. I leaned to my left and his eyes followed me: then I leaned to the right and his eyes still followed me.

"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly.

My eyes widened and I bit my lip, "Are -nngh- you blind?" I blurted out obnoxiously.

He remained expressionless. "No."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"You sat with me?"

"So?"

"I'm ugly."

"Not really."

"Gah!"

"Chill."

"Oh-Okay."

I shivered in my seat. Within that conversation we used so little words. He showed absolutely no emotion on his face. Yet that conversation made me feel good. Like the butterflies in my stomach are literally fluttering around. Shit! I didn't eat any butterflies, did I! Maybe the food here is poisonous and they're trying to kill the world's weakest links!

"Craig."

I stared at the boy again and it took me a moment to realize he told me his name. I jittered annoyingly. Not being able to control your body ticks is so bothersome and really irritating. I wonder if that's why people don't like me, because my body movements piss them off. I can't blame them…

"Hello?" he cocked a brow, which showed some expression. Not much, but it did show his confusion.

"Tweek!" I shouted loudly. I caught a few stares but no one said anything. They never do, they just think bitterly of me.

"Tweek." he repeated. I nodded, "Is that a nickname?"

I shook my head quickly, "N-no…it's my -nngh- real name. My full name is Tweek Tweak."

"Oh." he nodded slowly. "Usually druggies are referred to as Tweeks or Tweekers."

"What?" I shouted.

Suddenly another person sat beside us, "The term Tweek is commonly referred to as a side effect of extreme over indulgence in crystal meth or crack cocaine. 'Tweekers' typically perform OCD-like activities. They are generally shaky and uncomfortable when in the presence of large groups of people."

"Yeah and you look like a drug addict. You're like shaking and shit." added the shorter child beside the other unknown man.

I twitched excessively for a moment and finally managed to sputter out useless words, "Wh-who are you -nngh!"

As I tugged at my hair the boy with the green hat just gave me a stuck-up stare. Maybe he's a real homicidal maniac and he doesn't like my face! Shit, I'm going to die! I'm going to FUCKING die! "I'm Kyle and that's my roommate." he gestured to Craig.

"Doesn't mean you have to sit with me." Craig said as he munched on his food, not giving the proper eye contact that one should make when indulging in conversation. Well that's what my therapist told me! I can't handle being rude, it's way too much pressure, man!

Wait even worse he just flipped him off! He flipped him off! Shit is gonna go down and it's gonna be all my fault!

"Well there are very few tables here and I'd rather sit with my roommate because I'm already aware of why you're in here." he smirked and sat beside me. Then the shorter boy sat across from him and beside Craig. "That's Ike, he's my brother."

"I'm Tweek. Gah! You know that already! Nngh- sorry! Don't beat me up!" I shouted and scooted away quickly.

He gave me a strange look and laughed harshly, "I don't plan on beating you up. I'm guessing you're in here for medical reasons, correct?"

The other boy, Ike, laughed even cruder, "No way! He's definitely in here for drug abuse."

My eyes flickered between the two, "No! -nngh- I don't know!"

Out of nowhere Craig punched Ike's arm, who was still laughing: that is until he got hit in the arm. "The fuck?" he shouted angrily.

Craig didn't take his eyes of his food, "Don't be a dick."

"Bite me."

"Do you want to be a reason for a cut on his arm?" He finally looked up at me and then to the younger boy, "I bet _you_ don't." he put emphasis on the word 'you', I wonder why? Maybe he knows something I don't! Maybe they're all in an elite group of ninjas that want to suck my blood. That means they're ninja vampires! The fuck, man!

Kyle coughed to get our attention, "What's your name?"

"He's your roommate and you don't know his name?" Ike asked harshly. I don't think he's very nice. Oh Jesus, I'm judging people! That's wrong because I don't want people to judge me, yet I'm judging him! I'm such a hypocrite!

"He never told me it."

"Craig." Kyle nodded and began eating his cafeteria food. Ike did the same and Craig as well. We all sat together in silence while devouring the gross slop. "Eat."

I jumped and grabbed my plastic silverware, "Oh God…"

"You can't force the Tweeker to eat." spat Ike, "Druggies don't eat much, they just snort their shit. That explains why he's so fucking skinny."

"How do you know he doesn't suffer from anorexia!" All of us directed our attention to a raven-haired girl. She had her nose in the air and a glare plastered to her face. She was kind of scary looking, like maybe she's mad at us. Oh man I didn't want anyone to be mad at me on the first day!

I gulped and began shaking faster and faster. Ike on the other hand just scoffed, "People with anorexia don't shake like that." he gestured towards me and I just stared at the girl. "And what gives you the right to butt into our conversation?"

"You ignorant bastard." without a second thought she grabbed his tray and dumped it straight into his lap. Even I feel bad! This is all my fault, if I just didn't shake as much as I do then no one would be worked up! I'm such a screw up because of me his lunch is wasted and he has a new rivalry.

"Bitch!"

The whole fiasco went down: Ike and the girl, her name was Wendy, were sent to the office. They were going to be scolded because of the public dispute. Kyle went with them because Ike was his brother and he was probably going to protect him. I wish someone would watch over me, but no…I'm all alone in here.

"Thank God they're gone." Craig said.

I pulled at my hair, "I-it's my fault they -nngh- got in a fight! I'm such a bad person -nngh!"

"It's alright…I bet a lot of people here cut." Sweet Jesus! Craig took a sip of his milk but continued talking. "That's why we have sporks."

He was smiling! Well…smirking? Yeah, smirking! He was actually showing some more emotion, I mean I know I've only known him for about twenty minutes, but he really seems overly apathetic! "Yeah, goddamn sporks…" I muttered as I stabbed my mashed potatoes.

"Be thankful." he held the spork up and grinned, "You seem pretty clumsy, if you used a real fork you could stab your tongue."

"Sweet Jesus!" I gasped with a light laugh. I may be stupid, but even I understand jokes. Even if the person is to emotionless to add some sort of tone to identify it as a joke. "I don't want to be emo or something!"

Craig's smile faded, "Yeah…"

My smile faded as well, I hope I didn't say something wrong! "Spork…" I muttered under my breath while I still attempted to murder my mashed potatoes.

"You don't eat much."

"Just…not hungry."

"That's bullshit."

"It's too much pressure…"

"Eating?"

"You're questioning!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Why are you here?" I asked randomly. I know I shouldn't of asked it! It's way to personal and maybe he has some sick homicidal past and because I somehow reminded him of it, he's going to kill me! Or he might work for the government and he's really only here to investigate more about me and try to get into my head! That's not cool, man!

"Long story." he shrugged, "You?"

_Flashback._

"_It's not his fault. He's just different…" she whispered gently as she sat at the opposite end of the table. _

"_Sometimes being different isn't okay." her husband stared at her while she twiddled her fingers and remained unfazed by the miserable topic of the conversation._

_That miserable topic was about me: Tweek Tweak. _

_I laid in my bed, muffled sobs and silent tears. I'm just pathetic. Everything about me is just a huge disappointment. I've never done anything to effect anyone or anything. I just humiliate my family name and ruin everything. _

_Tonight was the night, though. The night everything was going to get better for everyone in my life. Once I'm gone all the problems surrounding my family and friends will just disappear. I won't do something stupid and I won't effect everyone's happiness. Once I'm gone it'll be all good. _

_I left my room and walked down the hall silently. I need to make sure nothing goes wrong. There can't be any way this won't work. It has to work. _

_I lock the bathroom door. Turn the water on and let it fill. Open the cabinet and grab the sleeping pills. I open the closet door and grab the vodka that I placed there earlier in the day. I get in the tub fully clothed because I wouldn't want them to find me in the nude: that'd be embarrassing, it would be disrespectful and honestly nobody should see a sight as ugly as my body._

_I placed the pills along the side of the tub, seven pills and a bottle of vodka. Even if that doesn't work I'm sure to drown in the tub. Nothing can go wrong._

_The first pill for my incompetence: Dad would still have his coffee shop if it weren't for me._

_Swish of Vodka._

_The second for my stupidity: my parents were forced to hire a tutor for me because I couldn't retain information. That's just a pure waste of their money and I'm just a pathetic waste of the trainer's time. I'm too stupid to do anything. _

_Another sip._

_The third pill is for being a self centered nuisance: my Mom's birthday was supposed to revolve around her and how amazing she is, yet somehow I managed to have a panic attack because I was under pressure…she spent the whole day in the emergency room with me. I ruined that day for her because I couldn't control my body._

_Huge gulp._

_The fourth one is for being obnoxious: students in my math class can't concentrate when I'm around because I always moan and mutter to myself. A boy is failing the class because he has to deal with me asking him stupid questions, throwing my pencil spontaneously and making a big deal out of small things. _

_Two sips, really numb the pain._

_A fifth pill for my clumsiness: somehow every day I manage to stumble over my feet and honestly it wouldn't be that big a deal if I didn't hurt others in the process. Every time I go down I manage to drag someone along. I tripped down the stairs and several people comforted my fall, while I caused their pain. I trip in the cafeteria and I always throw my food at some innocent bystander. Little pains can leave scars and I don't want to be the cause of someone's scar!_

_Taste the liquor._

_The sixth is for all my flaws: my appearance is just a shame. How could people as attractive as my mother and handsome like my father have such a hideous offspring? It's really unfortunate. Nobody wants to be seen with a freak like me, someone who can't even manage his body motions. I'm just a person who fucks with the world's gene pool. It's time to get rid of the useless._

_Time to finish the bottle with the last pill. This pill is for ever being born…_

_Official blackout._

_Flashback over._

"Long story." I replied.

"I see."

"-nngh- yeah…"

"Three months."

"Wh-what?"

"It's a long time."

"Yeah?"

"I'm interested in your long story and considering our long amount of time, you better tell me at some point."

"Oh God, is that a threat?"

"Not at all."

"Why do you even -nngh- c-care?"

"You asked me first. Why do you care?"

"I don't know! Too much pressure…"

"You're interesting."

"You…too…?"

"Yeah."

He stood up and was about to leave but I spoke out again, "Is th-that -nngh- why you sat with me? 'Cause…I'm interesting?"

"Not exactly."

"Then why?" I asked with pure curiosity.

He shrugged, "You're pretty cute."

* * *

><p>I know, I know! I'm already throwing some Creek in there xD But we have to remember this is going to be a pretty serious story, so there won't be a ton of fluff, so take what you can get ;D<p>

Oh and I know I didn't put a lot of detail in Craig and Tweek's conversations and I know I used straightforward questions and answers, but I want you to picture the scenes almost…uncomfortable? Awkward? I mean they're not supposed to know anything about each other, so a first encounter in a mental institution is bound to be a bit odd, so to speak.

Also I didn't want long descriptions to take attention away from the actual dialogue.

On another note, I'm aware that I should update Summer In An RV, but this is just a side project. For my own personal interest. (:


End file.
